The Brony who Leapt to Equestria (Cancelled)
by BMG Studios
Summary: We've seen videos of MLP characters in our world, but what happens when someone from the real world ends up in the pony world? Andy Bickle(as Film Reel) must seek help from the Mane 6 to find his way back home, but he might have more purpose in Equestria than he thinks. rated t due to language
1. Chapter 1

**A Story inspired by various MLP IRL videos, and the story of my OC. Note, any similarities to other stories like this or real life people are completely coincidental. Also this main character's human name is not mine, or the life he has.**

 **Also note that this is my first fanfic story to be told in first person.**

The year is 2019 in a small town in Canada. Where in Canada, you might ask? That will be up to interpretation.

But back to the story. There is one person in this town who might not seem that important at first, but soon his life will change. That person is...me

That young adult walking around the town is me, Andy.

 **Description** : Black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, and grey shoes.

I was on my way home from work, feeling quite tired. You see, I started working full time as a clerk at my local Best Buy after moving out of my parents' house. Although recently, I've been going through some rough times. About a week ago, my girlfriend, Janna and I split due to a job opportunity out of town that she had been seeking. I was devastated, and all the work I was doing made me question the decisions I've made. I have yet to tell Mom and Dad about it, though I'm in no rush at all. But there was something that always gave me joy no matter what happened to me; filmmaking and watching cartoons. You see, I'm an aspiring filmmaker, and I wanted to make a living out of it since I was a kid. However, inconsistent pay days and taxes have kept me from going anywhere with this goal. As for cartoons, you're about to find out.

As I opened the front door to my home, I took my hoodie off, revealing a black t-shirt with a picture of Twilight Sparkle.

That's right, I'm a brony. I don't think an explanation is needed.

"Another day, another dollar…..and migraine," I said as I hung my hoodie and walked up to my bedroom.

My room was full of movie posters, and collectables. Many cartoons had stuck with me over the years; Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, and most important in this case; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

For years, MLP has brought me joy. The characters felt so compelling, the animation and storytelling so well done. There was something about it that was different from cartoons from my younger years. I felt like I had connected with these characters. I felt like they were my friends, despite how cheezie or even childish it sounded in my head. The show had concluded its eighth season a few months ago, and while I was mixed on the season as a whole, I still had fun.

However, I was worried. I had heard nearly a year ago that the next season could be its last. When the show ends, I'm gonna feel like I lost an entire group of friends.

I laid on my bed, exhausted, like I could just lie there and never get up. I looked at my phone to check the time, which had a picture of me and Janna from my birthday a few months back. Looking at it just made me feel worse.

I heard knocking, but just assumed it was only wind. But then the doorbell rang, so I had no choice but to get out of bed. But to avoid embarrassment, I quickly swapped out my shirt with a plain black one.

The doorbell continued to ring as I made my way downstairs, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I said, tired and uninterested, "I swear if your another one of those pranksters, I'm calling the cops."

I opened the door, and it was just my friend, Fred.

 **Description** : Brown hair, tan skin, glasses, turtle neck shirt, sweat pants

"Hey Andy," Fred said with a grin on his face.

I sighed as was not in the mood, "What do you want, Fred?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," Fred said, somehow unaware of my disinterest.

"Dude, I we've been over this, I don't drink," I tell him, "Besides, I haven't been feeling too good recently."

"Let me guess, It's about Janna?" Fred guessed.

"No! …..Well yes," I answered honestly despite not being okay with it, "Although it's mostly about work."

"I feel ya," Fred responded, "But it's Friday. Now is the perfect time to relax!"

I knew it would come off as rude, but I had to tell him, "I was relaxing, but then you showed up."

"Come on, man, don't be like that," Fred told me before I slammed the door in his face. I did not at all have the will to leave the house tonight.

Fred was about to knock on my door again, but then something on his shoulder. It was a raindrop. He saw how dark the clouds were and immediately ran off to avoid getting soaked.

I noticed the sounds of the pouring rain, but didn't care. I closed all the blinds as I didn't want anyone to see me. Yeah, my friendship with Fred is a bit….rough. You'd think as a guy who watches a show about friendship, I would be quick to hang out with friends as much as possible. But no. Fred was just a guy who was around me and nothing more.

Feeling hungry, I walked to my kitchen and checked in the fridge for something. I managed to save a slice of pizza from the other night. I decided to watch an MLP episode on Netflix, but as soon as the episode was starting, the doorbell rang again.

"Fred, I swear to God!" I said as I approached the door. But when I opened it, it was a UPS guy. Knowing that he probably heard me, I blushed from awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?" The UPS guy asked.

"What? No, just thought you were someone else," I tried to explain but then told, "But what are you doing here?"

"Are you Andrew Bickle?" The UPS guy asked.

"It's 'Andy', but yes," I answered, "Although, I don't remember ordering anything recently."

"Well, this package is from your parents," UPS guy told me as he gave me a box.

I was a bit confused by the shape of the box, "Really? If my parents were mailing me something, they would have texted me about it."

The UPS guy just left the package on my doorstep, "Hey, I just deliver," he told me as he walked back to his truck.

So I took the package inside and placed it on a table in my bedroom. I grabbed a scissor to cut the tape that was keeping it shut, then the box started shaking. I was a bit scared as I thought at that moment that it was a small animal and I accidentally hurt it with the scissor.

But then out of the box came a strange glowing orb which left a trail of light when it moved. I got down on the ground, thinking that it was going to hurt me.

Then it went inside of the mirror on my dresser and caused it to change colours on its own. I was confused as anyone would be in this kind of situation. I took a closer look at my mirror and realized something about its new look.

"Purple with diamonds?" I thought to myself, "Where have I seen this before?"

I go to my DVD shelf and try to jog my memory. But then I noticed my DVD copy of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and took it out of the shelf. I looked at the cover and looked back at the mirror. The two looked exactly the same.

I then started laughing at myself from how silly it sounded, "Now I know I've been watching too many cartoons," This had to be a just a coincidence. And as questionable as what that package was, why would my parents send something like this to me? The only people in my life that know I'm a brony are my college friends.

But my curiosity got the best of me as I approached the mirror again. I was about to touch it until I heard the doorbell ring AGAIN. I jumped from surprise and my whole arm went inside.

"What the hell?!" The rest of me got sucked in on it's/my own.

And this time it was Fred again at the door, "Andy, you still there?" of course by that point, I was gone.

I felt like my head was spinning as I saw streaks of purple, blue, green, yellow, etc.

I was slowly losing consciousness.

When I woke up, I was somewhere else, "What happened last night?"

I looked around and found myself in what looked like a purple library.

"Strange, this looks a lot like Princess Twilight's library," I said, but then I realised what I said.

"Wait, can I be?" I wondered as I looked down at my hands, but they weren't hands, they were….hoofs.

I saw a mirror in front of me, and I was a pony. So what was my reaction? I literally screamed like a girl, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My scream echoed throughout the castle.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I shut myself up, knowing that there might be someone else in the castle.

I took a look at the mirror once again to see what I looked like now.

Description: Blue unicorn, brown eyes, black mane and tail...and…

I looked at my cutie mark, and it was of a film camera and reel. There was something about my new appearance that looked familiar. Many fans had made original characters based on themselves, so naturally, I did the same. My original character's name was Film Reel, and I looked just like him.

"How is this happening?!" I said as I kept looking at my reflection.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that sounded like… Cathy Weseluck? "Over there!"

Knowing who that voice belong to, I tried to find somewhere to hide. I noticed the mirror was attached to a machine, so I hid behind it before I could be discovered.

Into the room came Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

Twilight asked her loyal companion, "Why again did you bring me here?"

Spike reminded, "I told you, Twilight. I heard screaming, and I think it came from in here."

Twilight looked around the room, "I don't see anypony or creature in here, Spike."

I took a peek behind the machine to see them, and I was amazed. THE Twilight Sparkle in the flesh, who wouldn't be excited by that?

"Are you sure even came from inside the castle, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure of It," Spike answered.

Twilight decided to give up searching and left the room, and Spike followed.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"To continue grading final exams," Twilight answered, "I told the students they couldn't leave until I had them done. And those who failed must stay for summer school."

I came out of hiding once the Princess of Friendship closed the door with her magic. I took a deep breath trying to process all of this.

"Did she say final exams?" I wondered out loud.

I tried to walk to the window, but struggled as I hadn't walked on four whooves before. I assumed it would be as simple as walking on hands and knees, but it's much more complicated than that.

Once I reached the window, I looked out and saw a huge purple building. It was Twilight's friendship school. I could barely believe it. I saw Twilight and Spike heading inside of it.

"Well since I'm here, I might as well look around," I said to myself.

I proceeded out of the room to see a giant hallway going in two directions.

"This could take a while," I said with a bit of annoyance.

So I started to walk around the castle trying to find the exit, and I expected, I got lost.

After finding where the throne room, bathroom, supply closet, and others were, I finally found the main floor.

I opened the front door, revealing Ponyville. I could feel my eyes getting misty from seeing its beauty.

I was a bit cautious as I thought if someone saw me exiting Twilight's castle, they would accuse me of trespassing.

Thankfully, nopony was around. So, I stepped outside to get a closer look and I smiled from the weather. I could even see Canterlot in the far distance.

"Something tells me this is going to be a very interesting day," I said to myself as I continued to make my way into Ponyville.

I passed by so many familiar faces and places. I couldn't believe I was really in Ponyville. The ponies all looked happy as they did their own thing.

"I might as well make some friends here," I said to myself, "I mean how hard can it be, given where I am?"

It was at that moment I heard hoping. I turned my head to Sugarcube Corner to see none other than Pinkie Pie.

I smiled given that Pinkie would make friends with anyone she meets. She would perfect for my first pony friend.

I approached her and she stopped bouncing, "Hi there."

She just had a blank smile on her face with no response.

I was a bit confused, "Aren't you gonna say hi back to me?"

Pinkie then jumped in the air and did that same loud gasp as when she first met Twilight, and ran off.

I stood there frozen, "Well, so much for that."

I thought to myself, "Maybe Pinkie Pie wasn't the best option for it."

I paced for a little bit, trying to figure out who to try and befriend instead. I assumed if Pinkie wasn't at the school with Twilight, the rest of the Mane 6 must be at their respective homes.

I thought at that moment that maybe Rarity would be a good choice given that she lives above her boutique.

"I know just where to go," I said as I had passed by Carousel Boutique not too long ago.

Once I got to the boutique, I noticed the open sign. I was nervous about going into a store like this as I was not really into fashion, but I reminded myself about why I came.

I opened the door and heard the bell above it ring, but Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

To wait for her, I took a look around the store. I always wondered why clothing stores were a thing in Equestria given how most ponies don't usually wear anything.

I then heard a voice, "Hello, darling."

I turned around to see who it was, and it was you know who.

"Looking for something in particular?" Rarity asked.

"No, just browsing," I answered with a bit of a blush, "You see, I'm new in town."

"That explains a lot," Rarity responded.

"It does?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't seen you here before," Rarity explain, "Although I haven't been keeping track on recurring customers since Twilight opened her school."

I had to act like I didn't know her or the others, so I responded with, "Twilight? You mean Princess Twilight?"

"Why yes," Rarity answered as she looked at a framed picture of her and the rest of the Mane 6, "She and I have been friends since before she had her wings."

I approached the photo to get a better look at it, "Very cool. I've always wondered what it's like to have a princess for a friend. You are a very lucky mare, Miss, uh..."

"Please, call me Rarity," she said and then asked, "What is your name, darling?"

It was at that moment that I was hit in the face with realization and fright, "My name?"

"Um, yes?" Rarity was confused with my slight change in behavior.

I had sweat running down my face as I didn't know what to say. That was until I looked back at my cutie mark.

"It's Film Reel," I finally answered with a nervous grin.

Rarity flexed an eyebrow initially, but decided to ignore my grin, "Well Film Reel, it is always a pleasure to meet new faces in Ponyville."

"Pleasure's all mine, Rarity," I responded but then asked, "Do you know where your other friends are now?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Rarity asked back.

The true answer was that when I try finding them, it feels less creepy, but I instead answered with, "Simple curiosity."

"Well you have to be careful with curiosity, darling," Rarity said to me, "It killed a cat."

It was at that moment that we heard hissing and scratching coming from upstairs.

"Speaking of cats," I said with a nervous smile.

Rarity started off calm and then yelled as she ran upstairs, "Will you excuse me for just a moment? OPAL, YOU STOP RUINING MY PRECIOUS NEW DRESS THIS INSTANT!"

I was left there a bit disappointed as I don't think Rarity and I had become friends. I decided to leave as the sound of a raging cat and Rarity's yelling gave me the implications that this might take a while.

"I guess I'll look for them myself," I said in a somewhat loud voice so Rarity could hear me.

"As I was saying, Applejack is at Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash is performing in the Wonderbolts air show in Canterlot this afternoon, and-" Rarity was explaining as she walked back downstairs, but I was already gone, "Where did he go?"

I kept walking and didn't look back, as I thought maybe Rarity was not a good first choice either.

"Man, this friendship thing really isn't working out," I said to myself as I continued walking.

I then thought maybe I shouldn't limit myself to just the Mane 6. There are many other ponies I'm familiar with that I could be friends with.

I heard a crash, and turned my head. It was Derpy, who landed in a fruit stand. "My bad," she said with a smile while the pony running the stand glared at her.

I might have had second thoughts on the idea after seeing that. I made a gulping sound as I continued walking.

"Why the face?" said a squeaky voice.

I was startled by it as I landed on the ground. I looked up and it was Pinkie Pie.

"It's you again," I said happily.

"Yeah, you were all like 'Hi', and I was silent, and then you like 'aren't you gonna say hi back', and then I went-" Pinkie was talking very fast but I put my hoof on her mouth to shush her.

"Yes, I remember," I answered and then asked, "But why did you run off?"

"Well I was on my way to meet with my sister, Maud, until I ran into you," Pinkie explained, "You must be new here since I haven't seen you in town."

"Well, that's true," I said, and Pinkie continued.

"I know," Pinkie had an idea, "Why don't you join me, and I can introduce you to my sister?!" She then ran off fast.

"Pinkie, I-" I was about to ask why, but she was already gone.

Cranky Doodle Donkey was walking by, "Believe me, pal, it gets better from here."

I just sighed as I tried to follow Pinkie's hoof steps.

To be continued.


	3. Another Hiatus! Just here me out

Hey everyone,

Now before you start assuming things, i know it has been a while since I've posted anything in my stories. I have college projects to work on, and i've been working with a friend on one of their future stories. I haven't had time to work on my own stories. Not to mention, just like with The Shadow 2, I have no idea what direction to go with this story.

Which is why i've decided to ask for some ideas to take into consideration for this story. Note, i'm only asking for minor ideas and not all will be approved.

I do hope to continue in the future, so no need to worry.

write a review for any suggestions.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
